


The Fetish

by retzcat



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retzcat/pseuds/retzcat





	The Fetish

Barbara sat in the training room alone after a vigorous workout. She had been under a great amount of stress lately. New Gotham had a new school board and they were wanting to change the curriculum. Which would entail a ton more work for all the teachers before school started.

Then there was the whole situation between Helena and herself. It really was over something so stupid and trivial. But both women were too stubborn to back down. Now it had gotten to the point that, while they slept in the same bed, they didn't touch each other. It had been that way for way too many nights now and Barbara was going crazy. Especially when Helena would come in after sweeps, in her tight leathers... and go in to shower and walk through their room naked...

Barbara placed the escrima on the rack used to hold them and started to rip her gloves off. Releasing the Velcro from one wrist, then closing it up again. She was remembering what had caused the blow up between Helena and herself.

It had been a lazy Sunday afternoon, Barbara and Helena had been cuddled on the couch watching old movies and stuffing their faces with popcorn. Titania, Barbara's little black kitten, was curled up on first one woman then other. Somehow they had started talking about past relationships. Helena of course had many hilarious stories from dating and high school. When she turned to Barbara and said, "Spill! Tell all about your hot love interests in college.... I've heard rumors that you were quite the hottie and never lacking for attention!!!"

"Who ever told you that?" Barbara asked chuckling.

"Miss Helena, Miss Barbara, Dinner is in the oven when you are ready. I am off to the manor for the evening. PBS is showing "Aida" tonight." Alfred winked on his way through the room heading to the elevator. Helena just looked at Barbara and raised her eyebrows as if saying, "Who do you think?"

Calling out after the British gentleman, "Thanks Alfred.... enjoy your opera!! See you tomorrow." Barbara then whispered, "Alfred would never..."

"Then how would I have heard that?? From my long lost Daddy???" Helena said sarcastically while stuffing another handful of popcorn into her mouth.

After much cajoling and teasing, Helena talked Barbara into spilling the goods. Barbara related a couple of the lesser flings she had in college. Then she came to the summer when she was to live with Helena and Selina, Barbara tried to just smooth it over and change the subject to something else. Helena would have nothing of it.

Finally, Barbara relented "I actually have been wanting to talk to you about this for some time. The right time never seemed to present it self. Remember back when we were on our picnic?"

"Yeah..."

"You had asked me why I hadn't come to live with you and Selina..."

"That's right - the relationship... You never did tell me about that!"

"It's because I was afraid of how you would react.

"What do you mean, react. Its not like it was boy blunder or Black Canary or someone like that."

There was silence from the redhead. Helena sat up straighter and looked down at her lover. "Or was it?"

Barbara winced.

"Oh GOD no Barbara. Please tell me is wasn't the Boy Blunder... That would be too weird and ooky if it was my brother!!"

"No, it wasn't Dick." Barbara sat there unable to meet the Helena's eyes. "It was Carolyn."

"The bird bitch?" Helena just about spit, eyes switching minutely from sparking blue to a violet hue, about to switch to Huntress mode.``

And that had been the start of the argument. Barbara knew that Helena would have a hard time with the knowledge, that Carolyn - the Black Canary - Dinah's mother had been her lover at one time.... but she, Helena, had only been a child at the time and Barbara had been the enigmatic feisty Batgirl.

"Helena! I think you are throwing this way out of proportion.... think about what age you were... and what age I was..."

"But that doesn't mean I didn't love you even then!!"

And they were off and at'em. Titania jumped straight into the air all boofed up and ran straight in to Dinah's room... which is where she would usually seek sanctuary.

That was 3 weeks ago, and both women were so damn stubborn that neither would give in first, even though they both recognized that it was a stupid thing to argue over. And both were putting up a cool yet polite front.

"Dammit... why can't I just tell Helena I'm sorry and get things back to the way its supposed to be!!!???" Barbara said loud enough to echo through the training room.

Little did she know, that Helena had been watching her through one of the upper windows overlooking the training room, having thoughts along that line...

Helena hadn't been happy about the little fight and her inability to just get over it gracefully. She kept hoping that Barbara would take the first move and make everything good. Just like she usually did.

While Barbara sat in broody silence, she kept playing with the Velcro on her gloves. Pulling it slowly open - rrrrrrriiiiiip! Closing it again. "Rrrrriiiippppp!"

'God, there is just something to that sound that just... ' Barbara closed the Velcro and ripped it open again, sending a shiver up and down her spine... "God why am I loving that sound?"

Helena raised an eyebrow at what was going on below... It looked to her as if the sound of the Velcro was turning Barbara on!! She inched closer to see what she could hear through the window. Barbara was getting that certain flush across her neck and cheeks, only seen by Helena in very intimate moments. 'I'll be damned!! She is!!' This gave the devious brunette an idea and she took off in a shot to call in a couple markers.

Much later, Barbara lay in bed, refreshed from a long soak in the hot tub and a cool shower. She was working on lesson plans and had her head buried in a stack of papers when Helena entered the bedroom.

"Hey Red! How'd the rest of your evening go?" Helena asked as she crossed to the bathroom.

"Hmm?" Barbara looked up with her glasses slipping to sit at the end of her nose. "Oh, it was quiet. I guess not much happening out there tonight ?"

Helena stuck her head out of the bathroom door, "No-- all quiet on the streets of our fair city. Be out in a second... gonna take a shower." She disappeared behind the door frame.

'God, here we go.... she'll come out in nothing, climb over the bed, stepping over me as if I'm not here and get under the covers, pausing just long enough to kiss me on the cheek and then turn away from me.... just like she has done for the past three weeks!' thought Barbara 'Maybe I should just put everything away and pretend to be asleep...'

Before she could get all her paperwork put down beside the bed, the shower had stopped and she heard Helena humming. Helena didn't hum.

"Honey? You up for a little fun?" Was heard from the bathroom as Barbara took her glasses off to lay them on the bedside table. Stopping mid-motion, "Wwhhat?"

"I asked - Are you up for a little fun... sexy." Helena said with a very husky voice from the bathroom doorway.

Barbara slowly turned her head and lifted her eyes to look at the brunette. Instead what she saw was a hand slipping around the door jam, and turning the lights off. The room was thrown into total darkness.

The redhead was momentarily blinded as a match flared to life and a candle was lit on first one side of the armoire, then the next.

She could hear the rustle of Helena crossing the room toward the stereo, then the soft snick of it being turned on. The music coming from the speakers started out with an echoing drum. The sound of rain in the background. A woman's voice saying,

"That's it, would you mind… *giggle*… would you?"

As she strained to see Helena, the brunette sauntered, a soft strut, closer to the end of the bed in time with the music. Helena started singing in her smooth contralto,

"Baby, would you mind, touching me..."

Barbara's mouth went dry.

Helena was now close enough to the end of the bed that Barbara could see skin. A lot of skin. Surrounded by very little else from what Barbara could tell.

Helena reached the end of the bed and started crawling up onto it, just like a big cat on the prowl and continued to sing, eyes glowing in the dim light.

"Ever so slowly, You're making me quiver..."

She threw the comforter off Barbara and taking an ankle in each hand pulled her down to the end of the bed.

"And baby would you mind undressing me, Making me feel sexy, While in the moment"

Barbara could now see that Helena was dressed in skin tight black pants. The top didn't hide much, but was strategically placed over her breasts and crisscrossed across Helena's abs.

Helena was dancing in front of Barbara, undulating in a very sensuous sexy way that only Helena could do. She would reach out and run her hand along various parts of Barbara's body, cause the redheads breath to catch, and all kinds of goose bumps played along her skin.

"Cause I'm gonna  
Bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you  
Tell you how much I've missed you"

Helena put her hand to one hip and pulled just slightly on the material of the pants... "Rip!" just enough that Barbara's eye turned in to huge green saucers.

"I just wanna  
Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you"

Helena repeated the motion at the other hip, and Barbara had to bite her lip to hold back the groan threatening to escape. Helena dipped closer to her victim, who reached out to try and capture one of the partially opened sides of the pants.

"Love you, hold you, make love to you"

Helena smiled a seductively, wicked smile and stepped back out of reach, wagging her finger at Barbara as if she were a bad little girl.

"And I'm gonna   
Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you  
Feel you deep inside me, oh" She reach up behind her and the slow sound of ripping Velcro happened again. 'Damn - all she's wearing is Velcro!' thought Barbara 'I'm a dead woman!'

"I just want to kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you, feel you make you come too"

Helena stepped suddenly very close to Barbara, whipping the tank top from the woman's torso in one motion, then grabbing the hand that made a b-line to the side of the pants that were hanging open the barest minimum. The brunette changed the direction of said hand to the partially pulled apart piece on the back of the "top". She leaned in whispered huskily into Barbara's ear, "You just hold on... let me do the pulling sweet-thang."

Barbara tried to swallow, but her mouth and throat were so dry that all she could do was nod and stare. She fought the urge to pull at the loose end of the Velcro.

"Baby would you mind kissing me"

Helena nuzzled into Barbara's neck, causing the spellbound woman's breathing to increase exponentially.

"All over my body"

Helena spun slowly the barest bit, "rrrrriiiiippppp" was heard and Barbara felt the sound all the way down her body, igniting it with a million dancing flames. She couldn't hold back the moan that parted her lips.

"You missed a spot - there"

Helena placed her hands on either side of Barbara and straddled her lap. Licking Barbara's slightly parted lips with the tip of her tongue, Helena moaned into Barbara's mouth. "You like that baby?"

"Baby would you mind tasting me" Barbara managed to open her eyes and nod in agreement, her tip of her tongue snaking out to touch her upper lip and draw her lower lip between her teeth on the return trip.

"It's making me all juicy"

"I have a treat for you baby girl... pull the Velcro from around my back at any speed you like..." Helena chuckled as she draped her arms over Barbara shoulder, wrapping a hand around the redheads neck.

"Feeling your lips on mine"

"rrriiipppp" was heard as the Velcro started its slow dance of release. As the sound increased in volume, Helena could sense Barbara's arousal increase. She started pushing Barbara back onto the bed, using her pelvic area as the tool. As the pressure from the damp warmth increased on Barbara stomach, the ripping noise came faster. Barbara was almost panting with desire from the combined sensory input and 3 weeks of no contact.

"Cause I'm gonna bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you"

The Velcro released to the end, yet the "top" stayed in place. Barbara frowned and Helena released an evil chuckle from deep with in her chest. "You didn't think I would make it that easy did you Red?"

"Tell how much I've missed you I just wanna Touch you, tease you, lick you, please you Love you, hold you, make love to you And I'm gonna Kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you Feel you, make you come too"

Helena was now kneeling over Barbara's prone body. Barbara's hands were playing over Helena's back and worked their way up to her neck. Her aroused fogged brain was sure that if she could get to the strap of Velcro around the Lioness's throat, she would be able to get more of that magical sound and also release breasts she very much wanted to wrap her lips around.

Helena was nipping and sucking on Barbara's neck, allowing Barbara the chance to try and get her out of the outfit she was wearing. Little did Barbara know, that even while the outfit didn't look like there was much to it, it was a complex mapping of materials, that wouldn't totally let go until they were released from the pants. Helena was damn sure that they didn't come off until she was ready for them to.

Helena quit singing with the song and gave Barbara her full attention while keeping the redheads hands where she could control them. Didn't want those pants coming off too soon.

"Baby would you mind kissing me"

Helena trapped Barbara's hands up over the green eyed goddess' head. She chuckled at the whine of protest.

"All over my body"

Helena leaned back just enough to maintain control of her preys hands, while pressing her wet center harder into Barbara's abs. Slowly reaching up she grabbed the hidden end of the closure around her throat and began an aching slow "rrrriiiiippppppp" of the Velcro. Barbara's eyes dilated to look almost black.

"Baby, tell me when you found out that you liked this sound so much?" "RRIPPP!!" The rest of the closure released and the "top" fell to rest on the raising mounds of Helena's breasts.

"You missed a spot - there"

Needing both hands now to complete her torture of her lover, she took out a length of silk cord, and wrapping Barbara's hands lightly, keeping them up over her head whispered, "Now Barbara..." Helena cupped the redhead's face, making her focus on what was being said. "You can't move your hands from this spot baby. Okay?"

Barbara managed to nod her agreement, for which she was rewarded with a deep, passionate kiss from her captor.

"Baby would you mind tasting me"

The music continued in the background and Helena started to dance seductively while straddling Barbara's stomach. Each movement calculated to bring the captivated woman closer to the edge without really being touched.

"It's making me all juicy"

Helena slid off Barbara slowly and helped bring her to an upright position. She untied the draw string on Barbara's shorts and worked them down until they are off the woman and tossed to the side.

"Feeling your lips on mine""

Helena knelt in from of Barbara and slowly worked her tongue up from the knee to the apex of her desire. Teasingly, she wrapped her tongue around Barbara's clit, just enough for the redhead to arch back. Then she stood, back into her dance. "Baby would you mind coming inside of me"

As Helena undulated and twirled around, the Velcro was ripped here and there to keep Barbara on the edge.

"Letting your juices free"

"Deep in my passion"

As the song wound down into just moaning and deep breathing... Helena took a firm grip on either side of her pants, and sauntered very close to Barbara. It wouldn't take much to send her over the edge right now.

Helena, watching Barbara's eyes very closely, noticed that the dilation was edging down, she chose that moment to grasp the top of the pants firmly and pull!

"RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Barbara fell back as the outfit left Helena's body. Helena jumped up and over, landing just behind the woman caught in the throws of her orgasm, catching her before her head could hit the bed.

Cradling Barbara's head against her chest, Helena kept whispering over and over, "Honey, I'm so sorry that I freaked out! I promise, I will never do that again! It's been hell with out you these last few weeks."

Barbara wrapped her hands behind Helena's head, forcing her to move along side as she started kissing the brunette.

"Baby, I'm sorry too... we'll need to keep that song around for when either one of us is being an ass... Now, go play it again!"

Helena got up to go hit play and then repeat. As she turned, she saw that Barbara had moved the top of the bed...

"And Helena, bring those wonderful Velcro pants with you to bed!"

Fini


End file.
